


Touch

by mamaclover



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Camilla traps you and won’t let you go until she’s sure no one else has touched you





	Touch

You were cornered.

Camilla found you roaming aimlessly around the grounds of the castle after your return from Hoshido.  
Her face lit up with joy at the sight of you before dragging you by your hand through the empty halls until you found yourself pressed against a wall.

You were trapped.

“Those terrible nobles really didn’t touch you, darling?”

You shivered as she leaned in close, her hand still holding yours and a small smile on her lips.

Feeling her fingers intertwine with your was almost comforting if she wasn’t so close with a familiar look in her eyes.  
Her breath brushed against your lips while the tips of her hair brushed against your collar.

“You can tell Big Sis, you know. I’ll kill anyone who touches my darling little sibling.”

Camilla’s face was flushed as she leaned forward to press a kiss against the corner of your lips.

“I missed you so much, darling. Now that you’re back, I’m never going to let you go.”

You were shivering now as you felt her free hand run down the front of your armor until she pressed her fingers against your already semi hard cock.

“They didn’t touch you here, did they? You know this belongs to me,” Camilla whispered into your ear as her nail dug into your twitching dick.

It only made it harder. You shook your head no, unable to find your voice as she started to slowly move her hand against you.  
Camilla giggled, nipping at your throat as her hand holding yours squeezed in reassurance.

“I better check~”

Without letting go of your hand, she knelt down in front of you to pull down the front of your under armor!  
You watched with teary eyes as she pulled her glove off with her teeth before gently running a nail from the base to the leaking tip.

“If I found out anyone touched you darling, I’ll start with their hands.”

Feeling her touch you so intimately made your head spin, biting your lip to keep quiet. You both were still out in the open and didn’t want to make a sound.  
Camilla smiled up at your before leaning close to nuzzle at you, sticking her tongue out just enough to lick at the droplet leaking from you slit.  
Your legs shook when she hummed, gently pressed her lips against the head.  
She pulled away before you could buck your hips, gently running her hand slowly down to the base of your dick and squeezed!

“No one is going to take you away from me ever again, darling.”

A small whimper slipped from your lips as she only squeezed harder.

“B-Big sis…”  
“Yes, darling?”

You wanted to cry from how shameful you felt from what you were about to ask.

“P-Please…”

Camilla gave you some mercy, not letting you finish to lean forward, kiss the tip of your dick and slipping the head into her mouth. She gently sucked, eyes still locked with yours. It was an obscene sight that made you twitch in her mouth.  
She let the pressure of her hand slightly, allowing you to relax and sigh only to gasp when Camilla slid you further down her throat!  
You squeezed her hand tighter as she hummed and swallowed around you. The soft feeling of her tongue gliding over you was almost too much. You were about to beg for her to slow down when the sight of her pink lips stretched around your made you moan openly!  
Camilla pulled away with an obscene pop, jerking you slowly while licking her swollen lips.

“Darling. You must keep it down. You don’t want anyone to find you like this, do you?”

The thought of someone coming around the corner made your heart pound harder and harder in your chest and sweat drip down your face.

“B-Big Sis…!”

Camilla chuckled at the desperation in your voice before opening her mouth to let her tongue hang out. She never let go of your hand as she swallowed you down to the base, making choking noises that were absolutely obscene and much too loud!

“Big Sis I can’t-!”

Camilla didn’t pull away, only sucked harder and squeezed your hand as you shivered above her. Your mind was in a haze when you felt her teeth graze you and only when your eyes rolled back, everything went white.  
You could hear Camilla panting as she pulled away, giving you a moment to slide down the wall.   
Camilla cupped your cheeks, leaning in to open her mouth and show you the mess you made.  
Thinking she was going to swallow it like always, you were shocked when she slipped her tongue out and into your mouth!  
The salty taste of your own cum made you wince but having Camilla cup your cheeks so sweetly made you eyes slip close and lean into her.  
When she pulled away, you tried to follow only to have Camilla kiss the tip of your nose.

“My darling. I’ll sure you’re never going to leave again. You’re going to stay with me forever and ever.”


End file.
